


【sfm相关】【花+Habit+Kamal】《Things Just Fell Apart》

by LuciferRiddleClue



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue
Summary: 基于杀死医生的结局路线展开的故事，含有大篇幅的捏造要素。有剧透有剧透有剧透，有关于结局的剧透。含有直接的死亡描写和各种意义上的掉san要素，也很电波，总之就很雷。含有性质微妙的角色关系：有送花孩子→→←医生要素，有Kamal→→医生要素。在此前提下，送花孩子和Kamal有性质微妙的角色互动。总之是很怪的三人关系，不能接受这一点强烈建议不要点开，谢谢！标题来源：医生死亡结局中Kamal的台词，含双关意味。
Relationships: Kamal Bora/Flower Kid/Dr. Boris Habit





	【sfm相关】【花+Habit+Kamal】《Things Just Fell Apart》

**Author's Note:**

> 基于杀死医生的结局路线展开的故事，含有大篇幅的捏造要素。  
> 有剧透有剧透有剧透，有关于结局的剧透。  
> 含有直接的死亡描写和各种意义上的掉san要素，也很电波，总之就很雷。
> 
> 含有性质微妙的角色关系：有送花孩子→→←医生要素，有Kamal→→医生要素。在此前提下，送花孩子和Kamal有性质微妙的角色互动。总之是很怪的三人关系，不能接受这一点强烈建议不要点开，谢谢！
> 
> 标题来源：医生死亡结局中Kamal的台词，含双关意味。

Kamal听到巨大响声，但他尚未进入办公室。两声巨响冲出半掩着的办公室门——第一声关于破碎，第二声也关于破碎。很多东西都能变得支离破碎：花盆可以，玻璃可以，人也可以。Kamal的头脑还未完全清醒，即便他早早避开而之后才再进入栖息地并不做任何深呼吸，但些许残留的奇妙气体仍使得他感到自己脚下轻飘飘，视野也像被风吹的旗帜，也要柔软地颤抖。要不是那两声巨响动静太大，他的眼皮也是一直沉甸甸的，现在算是要用这动静成功地撑起来了。他低头，总觉得铺着巨大涂鸦的地面像极了泛起波纹的水面：涟漪扩散，缺了几颗牙的笑容也在扩散。多么大的一个笑容，又很脆弱，充满缺憾，他试图让自己的双脚避开那张脸，站立在其余的背景色上，但终究不行，那人像一定占据地面的很大空间，笑容才能被完整铺开。他从左到右，再从右到左，总觉得自己避不开，后来也认命。之后气体逐渐散去，他终究还是能重新感受地面的坚实触感。抬头，有的仍是棱角分明的三角阁楼式天花板，自身便有压迫感。他感到双腿沉重无法向前迈：向前迈就是要靠近两声巨响，但现在他还未准备好。他转头，看墙壁上的影子。嘴唇的图画仍悬在那里，被窗户中间的竖杆投下的影子切成两半。本就不会有什么不祥预兆，因为声音早在他看到影子前到来。

送花的孩子从办公室出来，Kamal一下就能瞧见，两人还是要对视。Kamal似乎可称这送花的孩子为自己的“共犯”。事实上也许用同谋一词会更为恰当，因为在仅有送花孩子知晓的前提下，医生是要把他称为英雄的，于是这么说来就不该用共犯一词。但Kamal并不知道，而他又存有一点别的想法：侥幸，我当然知道是侥幸！Habit已经疯了，谁知道他会做出什么样的事情？这当然是对的。只是要解释起来时他感到浑身颤抖，从头到脚都抖得厉害，还必须从头说。要说什么，要说自己不是为了偷听，只是放心不下。来的时候就听到这儿有很大的动静，想来里面发生了什么疯狂的事情。你什么都没做错。他说时语速要变快，也要冒汗，后来似乎要缓和一点，声音也更轻，“我的意思是，事情是不是本有不同的解决方法……？”是很轻，这句话后来就同透明气泡般哔啵哔啵地碎了，是他自己要改写这些话，是他自己要戳破这些气泡：人生本就不能重来，在最后留下的录像中他看上去就已经失去理智。他疯了，他可能会伤害你乃至更多的人。他就着一口气继续说，说起朋友提到的某句话，说起你有时就是不得不杀死一个人。气泡都消失，而气泡不是气球，甚至不会留下几块胶皮，也看不见一点泡沫星子。他抿唇，好似如他所说要为自己的嘴封上拉链：我不会告诉任何人。送花的孩子听他说，也看着他，现在是不点头也不摇头。Kamal猜不出对方心中想法，只知对方既然不直接走进电梯间，那就是有事要做——还有什么能做的？

Habit已经从高处坠落粉身碎骨，迅速将Martha砸穿，不再有那让人精神陷入异常的、惹人毛骨悚然的气体四处飘散。但送花的孩子还是折返回去，在破窗处向下看，视野又很快被浓浓黑烟笼罩：大团大团乌云似的，却又不可能有雨下下来——至少现在没有。送花的孩子咳嗽不止，因这黑烟而咳嗽，而不会是因Martha释放出的古怪气体而咳嗽。送花的孩子站在窗户破碎地地方向下看，这时也才会意识到这办公室的确是在很高的地方，让人想起童话书中常见的高塔：神秘，或者有宝藏，又或者充满邪恶，现在邪恶已经被打倒。但这儿真的太高，向下看就总觉得自己也要坠落，送花的孩子感受到了强烈的眩晕与恶心，不得不马上离开。送花的孩子现在绝不能闭眼，闭眼他就要开始想象：在视野不变黑时，在视野中充满种种事物时，想象与回忆就无从驰骋。这很好。Kamal见送花的孩子折返回来，依旧认为这行为难懂。他要祝对方在外面的更广阔的的世界里收获更多东西。祝你好运，祝你好运。现在栖息地里什么都没有，失去主人的纸偶瘫在地上，成为皱巴巴的纸片。Kamal对这些东西熟悉得很，前助理自然还是什么都知道。他知道这些纸偶一旦没了去处，自己就会消失，就像是丢上屋顶或埋入地里的牙齿……怎么还要想到牙齿？他感到自己全身浸在冷水中，每走一步就要留下湿漉漉的一洼，留下脚印。他感到身上的单衣要浸透，因浆洗而硬透了的衣领要硌伤他的脖子。他也走到破窗处向下看：一定有红色、黑色和绿色，还有别的颜色，掰碎了的调色盘撒在开了洞的嘴唇中央……这怎么是调色盘，这是人，一个人掉下去，死在了那儿！他抑制不住，双腿一软，直接跪在小小的露台上大口大口地呕吐。他什么都没吃，先前开启通往办公室的隧道就让他感到沉重，因而他所能呕出的仅有一滩又一滩的酸水：包含夜间口干舌燥时喝下的矿泉水。最终，他什么也吐不出来了，他见浑黄的胆汁混入其中，感到喉咙中充满酸涩而苦的金属味。不行，还有一点事得做。光自己什么都不说还不够，这儿以后就再也不是栖息地，要变成别的什么地方，说不定还会变成真正的疗养院。他这么想时，还要让自己干笑几声，用以让自己的神经放松一些：Kamal，冷静，冷静，既然有人已经杀了人，处理现场比这轻松多了。有时你是要杀人的，当然也要处理现场。他也要乘电梯下楼，到中庭时已经看不见送花的孩子。快些走是好的，凉飕飕的风中仍混合着不明化学成分，扑打着他的脸，而他便强迫自己深呼吸好几次，那些成分又都全进入他的身体。他开始感到一点微弱的放松，他感到自己真能处理好这一切：只是处理碎片和机器的残骸！

Kamal走过去：成年人也要用沙滩玩具，也有塑料桶塑料铲塑料耙，可以装沙子装泥土，装零碎的东西，做成沙堡或埋起来。Kamal不做沙堡，他把碎片埋起来。他去捡各色调色盘的碎片，从大的开始捡，小的可以用别的方法拿。沙滩上的小蟹钻入小洞，留下大量小小的沙球，这当然是能扫到一边去的，扫起来很轻松。只是碎片太多，他不得不想个办法把他们都拢在一起——用手？不，这海边的机器上恰巧还有一件衣服，这衣服不小心被钢铁外壳的锐利边角划烂，但还是能用。他收起沙滩玩具，要把衣服铺平，才能把红色的肉色的黄色的绿色的碎片放在一起，让这四处起了毛絮的边角重叠在一起。兜住了，暂且打结包住，捞起一兜满满的贝壳，只是海水浸透大衣，滴滴答答地漏：带铁锈气息的海水味几乎不会有。他吃力地拖拽，沙滩上留下痕迹，沙滩上留下一道高高扬起的弧线。可以挖沙，该挖沙，他用塑料铲，从黑夜挖到白天，海水也未涌出来。他把包裹放入洞中，现在应该重新填埋沙子：派对游戏，悄悄将晒太阳的朋友的半截身子埋在沙里，现在也是一半。另一半不是身子，是一顶黑色的帽子。可他迟疑了，Kamal在沙滩的戏法中陷入阻塞：黑色的帽子太跳脱，一顶黑色的礼帽怎么可能出现在沙滩上？于是再也没有什么沙滩挖沙，他不在度假区海滩而是在栖息地。他要拿着帽子，把帽子放入土坑中。填土，填土，填土，够严实。没了，黑色的帽子瞧不见，于是好像还是在沙滩上走路。Kamal用红褐色的双手擦汗，Kamal尝到古怪的苦味与腥味。没有沙子的颗粒，但是Kamal什么也吐不出来。什么也没有，他亲手把黑色的帽子也埋进土里。栖息地所属地区今日有大雨，但无人看天气预报。真的下下来，天降的潮水有来有回：人们都喜欢用脚、用树枝在沙滩上留名字留图画留要说的话，潮水一来又都没有。Kamal倒在墙角与雨水一同睡去，Kamal的双手重新变回肉色。

\----------------------------------------------------------------

送花的孩子回到镇上后频繁做梦。高大的灰绿色皮肤的男人在他的梦中开辟狭窄的一方栖息地：露台大小的栖息地。他在破碎玻璃后方的露台上站立。之后要再后退一次，梦往往从这里开始按下暂停键，他因拳头击打而后退时停滞在半空中的一瞬可永远保存。可以快进可以回放，他可以听无数次“英雄”。男人比他高得多而他仰望，像是站在栖息地中庭仰望那间办公室。在中庭送花的孩子看不清那三角屋顶下方究竟有什么，玻璃似乎都雾蒙蒙，然而真的进入其中后还是看不清。两个表情最清晰：惊讶表情伴有夸张手势，垂眉的微笑伴着双手垂落，还有再见和晚安。送花的孩子几近不知这算不算是噩梦，自己并未因那气体产生任何后遗症，而日后也从未有栖息地的消息登上小镇日报。镇上永远宁静，送花的孩子自认是泡在玻璃罐头中被宁静豢养，只有在梦中时他会重新回到非常狭窄的一方栖息地。不只是一方，立体的，小小的立方体，包括其中带笑带哭的墙壁与天花板上的涂鸦也都有，摆满书籍的办公桌也有，什么都有。但凡梦要结束，立方体就要被打碎。立方体从高塔上被推下，粉身碎骨，等到下次要入梦前又能迅速修补完整。送花的孩子同他对视，然而对话并没有不同：你总要做点什么来结束这一切。送花的孩子没数过自己做这样的梦几次，一切都止于与Kamal的再次会面。Kamal在别家诊所上班，所谓别家其实还是小镇上的诊所。送花的孩子为坐诊医生送花束，就见到他，隔着药房处的薄玻璃看他，视线稍变就能直接透过没有玻璃的窗口。这下也没地可逃，小镇上没有大天台与布满藤蔓与玫瑰的角落。送花的孩子把花束放下，要出去，Kamal翻来覆去思忖半天后还是追出去，又一时间不知从何说起：秘密自然不会泄露，而恐怖的是自己有时竟会因时间流逝而产生一种念头——不会有人在乎！事情总要过去，而他罪有应得。于是Kamal好似是面对教堂中的神父，他在金黄色的花朵前忏悔，把这自己知晓不应有的念头全盘托出。你总能让人高兴的，送花的孩子，你能不能想出什么办法让我记住这一切？

送花的孩子仍留有另一个花束，其中装满让他感到熟悉的东西：相机、怀票与小铲子，还有……牙刷。是的，那牙刷还在，竟是还在，只是没有牙膏。送花的孩子从中拿出牙刷，这时Kamal明白他是要做什么。他拿过花束中的镜子，发觉这牙齿同先前一般带着极浅的一层蓝色。但这次不会有牙膏，用牙刷干巴巴地清理牙齿更像是受苦。当牙刷刷毛摩擦至牙龈时，近乎是要出血的，然而Kamal反倒在这途中感受到一种释然：就算没有拿走我牙刷的医生，没有拿我的牙齿取乐的医生，我还是清理不干净自己的牙齿！他的双手不足以拿稳牙刷，挤出牙膏，非得被谁摁着如此做才能让一切恢复原样，他对此一点怨言也没有了。Kamal在这过程中仍尝到一点血的味道，但这不再会让他想到红褐色的双手和沾在脸颊的污物了，就算没有蓝色的粒子在他的身体周围飘荡，他也不会再想到了。他在他的同谋面前放声大笑，放声大哭，不顾周遭人的眼光。他许久没这么做，他甚至觉得自己完全应该被当成疯子——至少现在是这样，我疯了！

送花的孩子一言不发，就这么看着，而花束里没有面巾纸也没有手帕，他便只能继续大笑大哭，让鼻涕与眼泪都一股脑地继续淌。可他还是不会知道将牙刷收起来的，送花的孩子是否回想起什么。但这不重要，所幸没有牙膏的味道遮蔽，Kamal能在所有干涩感全都消失以后无意间碰触牙龈处划破的伤口：一道短促的，柔软而渗血的口子。同他一模一样。

fin.

本来应该说点什么，但写到这里反而不知道说什么。

知道这篇比较电波，怪，凹的也是很怪的三人关系，但或多或少还是有试图把角色身上的点凹一下。我不知道看的人要怎么想，我自己的san是微妙地在下滑（……）

大概就这样，没了。


End file.
